


Understanding

by MeDiscovered



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeDiscovered/pseuds/MeDiscovered





	Understanding

That was the moment.  
I only really understood myself then.   
Not when I saw myself through others’ eyes,   
But when I saw that they didn’t understand me.   
That’s when I knew who I really was.  
That’s when I knew who really mattered.

I saw it all so clearly.  
Where I went wrong. How I needed to change.  
But the others didn’t see.   
I saw myself so clearly. And I felt lucky.  
That there, in that moment, I knew myself.  
And I felt sad that they didn’t know themselves.

I slept well that night.  
Beside me, he slept too, so soundly.  
And my heart was full, my mind at rest.  
Because he always knew. He knew me.  
He knew himself. I chose wisely.  
I chose him who chose me. Understanding.


End file.
